Flirting With Disaster
by loveme2times
Summary: Massie and Claire go to New York City and aim on getting to know the richest men in the Upper East Side to rip them off and steal all of their money to live the glamorous life.AU.Massington.
1. Task One: A Luxury Background

**Flirting With Disaster**  
Task One: A Luxury Background

"**R**emember three months ago when I told you that next time we're doing a scam we would do it for the _big bucks_?" a blond reminisced the 'old' days, with the intention of reminding her brunette friend of the promise they made.

The brunette girl sighed, and rolled her amber eyes which were covered by her black Rayban wayfarers. They were in a red BMW M3 convertible with the roof down. The car was parked in front of the Brooklyn bridge, ready to cross to Manhattan.

"Honey. This _is_ the 'big bucks' you know. Don't be too greedy" The brunette defended herself as she slid on one coat of Chanel lipstick in the lovely shade of coral. It was four months old now, and it was time to buy a new one in the same shade. She would deal with it once her new scam was finished. She was almost broke at the moment.

Gorgeous. Twenty five years old. Charming. Charismatic. And lastly, broke.

"Massie. 500.000 Dollars, is definitely not the 'big bucks'." The blond lamented, sounding extremely frustrated. Her blond hair was messy because of the wind that blew and the roof-less convertible, but it didn't mean she didn't look perfect.

"Who ever said 500.000 dollars? Manhattan people are rich, honey. I'm aiming for a big million. Good enough for us to live for a whole year" Brunette smiled, not being able to wait to accomplish her plan.

"Well that's 500.000 dollar each." Blondie rolled her eyes, sipping mineral water from the green Perrier bottle.

"Four million then. The plan is still the same. Remember, stay in character. _Claire_." Claire. That was the blondie's assigned new name. "You're a French socialite with a English origins. Your parents own a law firm in France and London."

"Alright then, _Massie_. I have a feeling this would be one hell of a scam." Claire was appeased at last. She looked at herself in the rear view mirror, and slid down the Chanel half-tint glasses. "You're Massie Block, a Hungarian socialite. We met in a Swiss boarding school, attended Cambridge University together. Your parents own a publishing company in Hungary and you are an heiress"

"Perfect life we created for ourselves" Massie smiled. The red BMW convertible drove off the New York sunset, and headed towards the Plaza Hotel in Fifth Avenue, ready to make some good and fast money.

The Plaza Hotel  
New York, New York  
Friday April 22nd  
15.00

**M**assie Block parked her car in front of the Plaza Hotel, and got out as the valet helped with the parking, and the luggage men grabbed their Louis Vuitton trunks, duffel bags, and Gucci suitcases, ready to bring it to their room they planned on not paying.

"Ready to do this?" Massie asked as she stepped in Plaza's door which was obviously opened by the doorman. Claire nodded.

They walked towards the reception, and when Massie saw the hotel's manager, she managed to grab his attention and make intense eye contact. When Massie was sure he was staring at her amber colored eyes, and not her kilo-metric model legs, Massie elongated her tan bare legs and made Claire trip when she least expected it.

Claire shrieked, grabbing every guests' attention and then squirted lots of water on the pavement next to her foot and threw the bottle inside her Gucci patent leather shoulder bag and soon started fake-crying.

The manager walked towards the girls alarmed, and Massie leaned next to Claire trying to look as concerned and anxiously as possible. "Oh my God! Call 911!"

Claire tried as hard as possible to not laugh, which made her look like she was trying to stop tears from coming out. Her face turned red, which was convincing enough for them to get on with the scam.

"Is she okay?" The manager rushed over, and took a look at Claire's ankle.

"I cannot believe this, we come to a five star hotel. The Plaza, which proclaims itself to be the best in New York, and you can't even afford an employee to dry a wet floor?" Massie shouted, sounding shocked and convincing.

"I am sorry ma'am for the inconvenience, I am sure we can make up for it" the manager almost begged. He obviously didn't like the fact that Upper East Side rich people were witnessing such an embarrassing moment.

"You bet you will!" Massie angrily snapped. She helped Claire up with the help of a few bodyguards in the hotel. They helped her to the couch next to a marble table.

Massie instead headed towards the reception, as the manager went behind the reception's desk. "Sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am"

"Let's just get this over with and give me the room key, it's under Massie Block." Massie shook her head, looking extremely stressed out.

He typed Massie's name inside and found no result. Apparently there was no reservation under Massie Block. "Ma'am are you sure it's under Massie Block?"

"Of course it is! For the apartment room in the last floor!" Massie tried not to shout.

"Maybe it's under your injured friend's name?"

"Try Claire Lyons then, tell me if that works" Massie twitched her lips, intimidating the manager to death.

He typed the name in, and shook his head. "Sorry no result"

"Listen to me. I made a reservation, and you have nothing under my name. My friend enters the main hall in this hotel, and she falls hurting her ankle and head because of the lack of service." Massie paused, sighing in. "Now what I want is the penthouse for three months, like I reserved and paid for!"

"But ma'am there is no reservation under your n-"

"Listen to me, mister. I do not care if Angelina Jolie is staying in that room! I want the room _now_. You don't want to know what happens if you don't. I'll most definitely sue."

"I'll see what I can do" the manager looked down on the computer and did what he had to do to get a room for the young and stunning lady. "Thankfully the room is free. It's the room with the view of both Central Park and Fifth Avenue, which is considered the best one in the hotel"

"That's what I like to hear" Massie sounded relieved when she said that. She looked by the elevator, and saw the luggage people next to a luggage holder with all of their expensive suitcases and trunks just waiting for the manager to tell them the room number.

"I am not sure if we can let you stay for three months"

"_Mister_, I have paid for three whole months and that's what I am going to get. I also received the bill, so don't make me stress out again. I need a rest and a shower. Now please let's get this over with" Massie lied through her white teeth.

"Fine, three months in the penthouse. Since you paid for everything, all charges on the room service and the spa will be on us. These are the room keys, please enjoy your stay and let's make sure this little accident remains confidential" the manager asked, obviously thinking about the Plaza's reputation as the best hotel in the city to uphold.

"Finally, something good happens. Could you get the body guards to help my friend Claire upstairs?" Massie asked. Claire was obviously not hurt, but to make it seem realistic she had to overdo it.

"Most definitely. Matt! Paul! Help the lady to her room!"

Massie walked towards the golden and marble elevator, and waited for the bodyguards to come inside with Claire and rode up to the last floor. When they arrived, Massie opened the room with the card key, which opened the door to what seemed to look like paradise.

"Lovely." Massie murmed as Matt and Paul helped Claire to the sofa. "Thank you for your help." Massie said handing them a tip of ten dollars each. She might have freeloaded with the hotel, but she knew that she had to tip the more needy. After all a five star hotel couldn't care less about a room being booked for three months without any profit.

But when a lower-class person worked hard to satisfy the guests, they had to be paid, otherwise it wouldn't be just mean but that would be immoral as well.

When the bodyguards shut the doors behind them, Claire immediately jumped off the sofa, and headed towards the bar and made herself a nice and fresh cocktail that was needed to celebrate the success of their first task in their mission.

"Great job, Mass. It was most definitely impressive how you intimidated the manager" Claire congratulated her best friend, as she poured a few cubes of ice in the blender.

"I know. It's all about controlling the moment. Then when the enemy is trying to react, you immediately throw in their imperfections" Massie explained as she turned the air conditioner on with the remote control.

"You're a genius" Claire said as she made a huge noise with the blender.

"Tell me about it"

"When will the mission start then?" Claire asked once she was done blending the drink. She poured it on a cocktail cup she found, and handed it to Massie who eagerly accepted it.

"As soon as we can. But today we can rest in the Plaza's very exclusive spa" Massie said smiling just at the thought of getting massaged at the best spa place ever.

"Well that's tempting, but don't we have to unpack?" Claire asked genuinely, Massie turned around to see if she was serious, but when their eyes matched, they burst out laughing.

"Let's go, you silly!" Massie said hugging her with one arm. "And don't forget, you have to walk like you have a twisted ankle"

"Don't worry captain, I know what I'm doing" Claire said pretending to limp when she saw a white gloved butler walking in the floor's corridor.

"Well we learned from the master didn't we?" Massie said thinking about that one time when she was eighteen years old, living in the valley. She met Claire while they were both working at a grocery store. Both broke and desperate.

When they first met Adele Manning, their mentor, life savior, they knew that things would never be the same.

* * *

**You'll probably notice the similarities with Heartbreakers.**

**Such a funny movie!**

**Please review!**

**I'll update soon!**


	2. Task Two: Background Check

**Flirting With Disaster**  
Task Two: Background Check

The Café des Artistes  
Manhattan, New York  
Monday, April 25th  
12.00 AM

**M**assie Block was seen sitting in a Parisian inspired café called Café des Artistes with the beautiful blond and blue eyed girl sipping a black coffee and feeding on a low fat blueberry muffin.

It was six hours prior to the time they set _task two_ in action. The task where the real deal was going to start. A whole weekend had passed, and the girls spent the whole Saturday spending a huge amount of money in different stores putting the tab on a mysterious 'Mr Hearst' that they have never met in real life. They just pretended to be his nieces and this was their birthday present.

The shopping spree in Fifth Avenue explained quiet well the reason for their impeccable fashion. The brunette girl's torso and half thighs were clad in a lovely Ali Ro day dress, in the colors of blue, red and white thrown in together to make an interesting print. The blond instead wore a simple BCBG Max Azria vertically striped french inspired dress that high lighted her thin body as well as the beautiful not too pale, not too tan skin.

"Let's go through this once more" Massie said, trying to not sound as nervous as she felt.

"_Encore_? _Mon dieu_, Massie!" Claire lamented, trying to channel her inner French/British heiress act. "We've been through this _cinq fois_!"

"I know we've been doing this five times now, but we need to perfect the plan. This is a lot of money Kuh-laire, these are rich people, and they are the most paranoid in the whole hierarchy!" Massie defended her actions. She hated when Claire saw right through her. She was the only one that knew how nervous she was when she acted like everything was swell.

"Massie, relax, it's going to be beyond perfect. If there is anything such as." Claire wondered if there was a better word than perfect, yet she didn't come up with anything.

"Fine, I'll get the check" Massie said letting the argument go. She grabbed a small test tube from her Fendi grey satchel bag, and took out a nail clipping from it. Claire made a disgusted yet amused face, and smiled.

"You never end to surprise me" Claire stated, as she sipped from the bottled water.

"Better than touching a worm, don't you think?" Massie winked. She place the nail clipping on top of one of the blueberry muffins, and nodded at Claire letting her know that the act was going to start right then.

"Oh, mon dieu!" Claire shouted making a revolted face.

"What's wrong, Claire?" Massie asked, pretending to not know. She pronounced Claire with a french 'r', making Claire's false identity look more realistic. "Why do you have such a disgusted face?"

The waiters rushed towards the two madames who were staring at a five dollar muffin which was just half eaten. "Madame, what's wrong?" a waiter who was wearing way too much hair gel asked.

"What's wrong? Look at this! How can you serve food with nail clippings in them! What kind of staff do you have!" Massie shouted, as Claire pretended to look sick. She looked like she was on the verge to puke.

"Madame, can we take it inside?" the gel waiter whispered as he noticed all of the guests turning around. This could have been the end of their restaurant career if people found out.

Massie and Claire got up grabbing their bags and cellphones, then headed towards what looked like an office. "I refuse to pay for what I just ate! It's just revolting!"Claire clamored, looking nauseated.

"We won't ask you for that, but could this even be just between us? It's just a one time thing, never happened before, and the cook will have a harsh consequence" a manager came towards them.

"I just want to leave. go to the hospital and checked for any disease" Claire over exaggerated.

"Let's go, just being in this place makes me nauseous" Massie rolled her eyes, turned her back on the manager and waiter, and walked out the restaurant head held high, with the sound of her Jimmy Choo faye heels click-clacking as the whole restaurant stared.

---

"My oh my! Did you see the waiter's face when he saw the nail clipping! Priceless!" Claire chanted as they walked towards the hotel. When they got inside the building, she faked a limp, making sure the manager saw what was going on.

"I know! And that waiter seriously needs to cool down with the hair gel. He looks like the Dragonball kid" Massie commented, as she put Claire's arm around her waist, making it look serious.

"We need to get ready now. Let's watch something like Breakfast at Tiffany's to get inspired with the socialite attitude, and order room service. Then make an appointment at the Plaza's hair salon, get it done fabulously. And call in the make up artists to our suite." Claire said as she got inside the elevator, and Massie clicked the last button.

"That would be just fabulous. We needed a treament like this. The last time I felt this way was a year ago. The scam we pulled off three months ago was in New Jearsey and nothing was like this. Three hundred thousand! What was I thinking!" Massie shouted just cringing at the though of it. What a mistake the last scam was.

As the doors opened to the last floor, they walked to the penthouse's door. Massie opened with her key card, and let herself in as she turned on the television, and aimed for the Pay Per View, hoping they were airing Breakfast at Tiffany's.

As she flicked through every channel, not one gave a sign of Audrey Hepburn partying with other elegant fellas as she was dressed in a black Givenchy dress, with a choker and was smoking through a cigarette holder.

Claire was instead attached to her laptop. Massie shut the tv off, and joined Claire curiously. Claire was on Style dot com, wondering what were the latest fashions. She was supposed to make a great impression with the rich and fabulous.

"Do you think my dress is too last season?" Claire asked pointing at the Alexander Wang corset dress. It was a color block dress in two tones, one was black and the other was nude (skin color). It made her look thin, and it made her look like she had curves in the right places. It was the same one Rihanna wore when she went over to Kayne West's place.

"Of course not! Rihanna wore it. She is always avant-garde." Massie said, admiring the dress that was hanged in the mirror's handle, covering a few buildings you could see in the background.

"Well, should we call the hair stylist. I'm sure he is fully booked or something like that" Claire said grabbing the phone, she dialled the few numbers that connected her to the concierge.

"Concierge" a man answered.

"Could you connect me with the Plaza's hair salon, please?" Claire said in a professional tone.

"Of course ma'am. Could you hold?" Claire didn't bother replying. The concierge connected them to Jakkob's Salon.

"Jakkob's Hair Salon, how can I help you?" A woman, probably a secretary answered.

"I need an appointment today for two people." Claire said in a rushed tone.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can fit you in today"

"Miss, It's extremely important, I don't know what's more important than this. We are going to the Frick Foundation Philanthropic Event, and there are going to be paparazzi and the press everywhere." Claire persuaded.

"We can fit you in in roughly fourty minutes. What do you think?" the secretary asked.

"That sounds perfect. Can we get the make up done as well? Is it possible?" Claire asked, hoping she was not pushing her luck.

"Of course. We can do that after Jakkob takes care of your hair. See you in forty minutes." The secretary said. Claire put the phone down, and headed towards the window, admiring the wonderful view of the Big Apple.

"Should we bring our dresses to the salon, or do we just come back?" Claire wondered, as she played with her long blond hair. They could hear the sound of the cars passing as taxis were honking.

"Of course nawt. Do you want to change in a salon's bathroom? Are you flipping me?" Massie asked as if it was a joke. She turned on the stereo and when she heard Boom Boom Pow blasting, she kept it on and started dancing.

"True. What was I thinking" Claire said to herself, she got her laptop, and brought it in the terrace as she sat on the round table. She was thinking about doing some Internet shopping when she realized that there was no way to scam somebody on the Internet.

Instead, she decided to do some research on the boys they were going to scam.

**Subject One:** _Derrick Charles Harrington_

He was born in a very wealthy family, his great great grandfather invented the elevator, as his great grandfather opened hundreds of art galleries and museum all over the world. All of the men of the family got married to equally wealthy families, which meant they unified their fortunes and became even richer than they started with.

Derrick Harrington's father was called Conrad Wayne Harrington, rich people typically had three names. He carried on with the family business and opened five other galleries in South America and Tokyo, as well as casinos all over Europe. He got married to Lilian Chantal Kennedy-Harrington. A WASPy Upper East Side socialite, philanthropist and a interior designer.

Derrick Harrington was a twenty eight year old single man. He was number 2 in the Forbes' Richest Eligible Bachelors list for over three years in a row now and was the most wanted man in the whole city, which made him pretty hard to get to.

He was a business man as well. In four years he had founded a real estate company and bought buildings all over Manhattan and sold them for a way higher price. He was now a very rich man, as well as annoyingly handsome. Which made him perfect.

He had dated models before, which made him a player in her list. Which meant Massie had to be different to make an impression. And that it would be pretty easy to go through with the plan.

**Subject Two:** _Cam Nicholas Fisher_

Cam Fisher was born to Thomas M. Fisher and Victoria L. Fisher. His parents owned a publishing company that published most books that were on the New York Times' Best Seller list.

He was twenty nine, and he worked in the company as one of the editors, immediately making him rich. He was number ten in the list. He was more of a reserved type, and had dated only three people in his life, he got engaged to all three ladies, but the engagement never lasted for unknown reasons, except for the first fiancée who died the day before the wedding ceremony.

All three of them were from prominent families, the first one was called Skye Hamilton, the one who died the day before the wedding day. She was a debutante, and when she was young everybody believed that she was going to end up like Grace Kelly marrying a prince. Instead she ended up dying in a motorcycle accident. (On her bachelorette party she partied in the Plaza Hotel with strippers, booze and all that jazz. Soon later she called her ex boyfriend to give her a ride back home. Both died.)

He was going to be harder to get to. He had way too high standards.

**Subject Three:** _Christopher Raphael Plovert_

He was most definitely the richest bachelor of them all, voted number one in the list. His father, Reginald C. Plovert owned a brand of bottled water (like Poland Springs), his mother, Anabelle L. Plovert née Mercer, owned a cosmetics company which went extremely well all over the world, like MAC.

Chris Plovert decided to partner up with his childhood friend Kemp Hurley to open up a PR Company, where they organized parties in nightclubs and promotion/premier parties, which involved lots of celebrities mixed with the socialite crowd.

His family did not approve at all of his career choice, but then when they found out that it involved the 'classy' people, they were not so against it anymore.

He was the heir to both the Plovert and Mercer fortune. He was the oldest money in their friends crowd, his ancestor back in the 1800s, owned tons of land in New York City, and most of the timeless buildings, as well as an Ivy League university.

He was going to inherit approximately a fortune of two _billion _dollars when grandpa Plovert died, and already inherited $258.500.000 dollars from grandma Mercer's death.

The Plovert-Mercer family was approximately worth at least twenty billion.

That was a huge fortune.

He was a wild party boy and was notorious for not being able to settle down with one woman. Never got close to engagement, forget marriage. The deepest relationship he had been in, lasted 2 months with a Hollywood reality tv star, someone that hanged out with the Lauren Conrad crowd.

If he was going to be the choice, it would have been extremely difficult. Because he didn't seem like the guy that settled down very easily. This was going to be a touch choice.

At the party, they were going to find a definite 'victim'. And whoever it was, they were going to come out of New York as extremely wealthy women.

* * *

**I would love lots and lots and lots of reviews3**

**please feel free to leave an opinion as well as suggestions.**

**xoxo**

_loveme2times_


	3. Task Three: Meeting the Subjects

**Flirting With Disaster  
**Task Three: Meet the Subjects

The Plaza Hotel  
Jakkob's Beauty Salon  
Monday, April 25th  
17.20

"Oh my God, it's been so long since I had my hair blown out" Claire exhaled as she shook her head, letting her long blond hair fly around as she stepped out of the Jakkob's Hair Salon, looking fantastic.

The two girls had their hair trimmed, blown out, and styled in a very chic and elegant way, and their face was made up into a smoky eye effect for Massie and in a very 60's way for Claire, making her look very Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's.

The two were wearing sweats, which they defined as 'home attire'. As they walked towards the elevator and headed to their penthouse suite, they admired their fabulous face and hair, imagining how it would have looked with their new dresses they had bought especially for the party.

The elevator ringed as their doors opened. The two girls headed towards their suite room, opened the door and felt the blast of air conditioned wind stroking their naked arms, which immediately gave them goosebumps.

"Shit, we only have fifty minutes left!" Massie's mouth was half open for the shock and hurried to grab her choice of dress for the event. It was a beautiful Versace white one shoulder sleek empire dress. She then grabbed her favorite new silver shoes from Jimmy Choo as well as the Adriana Orsini silver bangle bracelet and the silver David Yurman necklace that was closed inside a velour navy blue hard case.

She headed towards the bathroom and posed her dress on the bathrobe hanger by the door. She then brushed her teeth carefully enough to not ruin her make up. Her lips were not tinted so she didn't care if toothpaste ruined her lips.

When she was done, she spat the toothpaste in the sink and gargled with tap water before spitting out that too. She dried her lips with a towel by tapping, and then grabbed her Yves Saint Laurent red lipstick and brush, so that she could put it on perfectly.

Once she was done, she sprayed deodorant and slipped on her white silk dress that was three inches shorter than her bony knees. She looked fantastic in it, she had to admit it herself. She didn't touch her hair at all because she knew that hands contained natural ointments and it would turn her hair dirty in just a matter of a few touches.

When she was done, she sprayed some Chanel N.19 on her neck and behind her eats. She stared at herself in the mirror once again, and when she was done, she slid on her bracelets and hooked on her necklace.

"You ready?" Massie asked as she stepped off the bathroom, and opened the wardrobe by the door. She grabbed her micro Fendi red clutch, putting all of her needed things inside.

"More than," Claire flashed an evil smile, as she put on a pair of Onyx black David Yurman earrings. "Are you ready to rock the party? Tonight is the night"

"Are you kidding me? Never been this anxious about something." Massie stated as she jumped on the couch. She checked her phone to see the time, and her eyes were wide open for the surprise. "Gee, we're so fast. We still have ten minutes left"

"Let's turn the music on" Claire proposed. It was necessary if she wanted to loosen up for a party. The two danced for six long minutes, and when they were done, they walked towards the door ready for action.

The Frick Museum  
New York, New York  
Monday, April 25th  
18.15

"This place is amazing. Right where I belong" Massie said as she entered the museum, feeling right at home. She shook her head to let her long hair wave around and headed towards the party.

It was classy, chic, and beyond elegant. Some frivolous fancy classical music was being played by a famous orchestra as the people that represented the upper class society danced and sipped champagne.

The connection Massie had with these filthy rich people, managed to get them a seat by Derrick Harrington, Cameron Fisher, and finally the richest; Christopher Plovert. The escort got the girls to follow him to the table by the orchestra, and there they saw the victims who were sitting down and laughing.

"Mr Harrington, Fisher and Plovert; these are Massie Block and Claire Lyons." The escort presented them as she read their names from a seating plan.

The boys looked up, most definitely looking interested and intrigued. Chris looked at them like they were food, which kind of disgusted Claire, but his money definitely made up for it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Derrick Harrington" Derrick shook his hand with Massie first. He definitely looked interested in her, which didn't surprise Massie at all, because he was into the dark haired girls with classy facials features and model like bodies.

"Massie Block, pleasure to meet you" Massie pulled off a faint English accent. She sounded believable enough, which was good enough for Massie. She sat down next to Derrick as Claire sat next to Chris Plovert. There was a place in between Chris and Cam.

"My name is Claire Lyons" Claire shook hands and kissed both of Chris Plovert's cheeks. The way the French did it. The light French accent gave the final touch to make it sound believable.

"I'm Chris Plovert." Chris said raising both his eyebrows, letting her know that she was pretty hot and someone he would actually consider taking to bed.

"Cam Fisher" Cam shook both Claire's and Massie's hands.

"Where are you guys from? Never seen you around" Derrick Harrington asked the question as he slid the caviar on the knife.

"I'm from Paris, but my family is from Irish and French origins. My _père _owns a... how do you say?" Claire asked as if the word was on the tip of her tongue. She turned to Massie for help. The truth was she completely forgot what her parents were supposed to be. She was twisting the plan so much because she spaced out on what to tell them.

"A law firm" Massie came to the rescue with a close mouthed smile. "Since the 1930s."

"Exactly. Massie is my best friend, she knows everything about me, maybe even more" Claire smiled, thanking her for the rescue.

"How long have you two known each other for?" Chris asked, completely captivated by Claire's charm.

"Swiss Boarding School. She was my roommate. Then we went to Oxford University together, so about ten years or more" Claire replied, making sure to remember the lies she told.

"Swiss Boarding School? Really? Which one? I've attended TASIS for a year. The American School in Switzerland? That was before I got kicked out for marijuana possession" Chris mentioned, regretting it right after. She could have been one girl he really liked, and letting her know these things about his past kinda bothered him.

"Le Rosey" Massie answered for Claire. Fortunately she had done her research unlike Claire.

"I've heard lots about it." Chris nodded.

"Yeah, well."

"What do your parents do?" Derrick Harrington asked Massie this time. Cam Fisher didn't even bother listening, instead he just checked his glass of wine checking if it was either empty or full.

"My father is a publisher. Owns the company in Germany, and my mother owns a really big art gallery in Berlin" Massie calmly invented as she got inspired by the Vermeer painting on the wall. It was supposed to be Hungary but who cared anymore?

"Wow, and what are you doing in New York?"

"We decided to pursue our career in fashion here. We haven't started anything yet, mostly because this was totally unplanned" Massie replied, owning the conversation.

"Is that so?" A raspy female voice questioned with a hostile tone under the fake interested question. Massie, Claire and the boys turned to see who that person was. The boys immediately recognized the voice.

It was a tall, very thin and mostly gorgeous girl who was wearing a beautiful Badgley Mischka cap sleeve dress that embraced her tiny waist. Her hair was a waterfall of blond long waves, and her eyes were almost turquoise. A girl like that had the power to make any guy bow down to her Christian Louboutin clad feet.

"Kristen! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Milan or Cannes" Cam enthusiastically exclaimed as he got up to give her two pecks on the cheek _à la français_.

"Just came back this morning. Who are these girls?" Kristen asked as she looked down at Claire. Derrick glanced at Chris who glanced at Cam. Cam finally nodded telling them that they should let her know.

"This is Massie Block and this is Claire Lyons" Derrick presented the two unfamiliar faces to Kristen. "Massie, Claire, this is Kristen Gregory."

"As in Gregory Real Estate and Gregory Hotels?" Massie asked trying to sound nonchalant, like meeting daughters of billionaires was something that happened in a daily basis.

"Exactly. And you? What do _your_ parents do?" She asked as if no career could beat her dad's. She obviously thought she was on top of the world, otherwise she wouldn't have such a horrible attitude.

"They own a publishing company and an art gallery." Massie said with a tough cheeky smile on her small face. "And as for Claire's family, they own a law firm since the 1930s."

"Right. Well , I need to go now. I've got some work to do. I'm leaving for Geneva tomorrow morning. Have a blast. Cam, we need to set a meeting for next week. You've got to write an article about my new hotel in SoHo" Kristen said sending air kisses to the boys. She then glared at Massie and Claire, letting them know that she was the sheriff in town, and she was not going to get replaced by some peasants claiming to be heiresses.

"Sure" Cam replied as he gave an uncaring half smile. She walked away and finally it wasn't so tense anymore.

"Don't worry about her, she just gets rigid when prettier girls walk in her neighborhood. People tend to fear her because she's the most powerful woman under 30 in Manhattan. She doesn't want anybody to steal her spot" Derrick explained, as he sipped the champagne.

"She's a stuck up." Claire whispered as she checked Chris Plovert out. He was definitely a catch. A fantastic model body, a beautiful actor worthy face, and an impeccable style probably thanks to his stylist or personal shopper.

"I really don't know how to stay in one place for a long time." Massie changed conversation and got up. She put the handkerchief on the chair and looked at Derrick who seemed confused. "How about a dance?" She asked with a completely serious face, her hand asking for him to accept.

Derrick got up with a smile on her face. "It would be my pleasure" He held her freshly manicured hand, and they danced to a Beethoven symphony which was unfamiliar to Massie. She made a mental note to herself to learn all these fancy classical symphonies' names.

"So, how long are you planning to stay in the city?" Derrick asked as they slowly danced like trued chic debutantes.

"Why is it that every New Yorker calls New York _THE _city? Like it's the only city in the world?" Massie asked, honestly curious. It was one thing she always asked herself.

"Because it is. It's the best city in the whole world." Derrick replied with a cocky smile on his manly face.

"Well, that's just one man's opinion." Massie smiled, as she leaned closer to Derrick's face. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"It must be a popular opinion. Otherwise it wouldn't be called The City"

Massie didn't bother replying, just to look mysterious. She wanted him to wonder what was on her mind.

"What's on your mind?" Derrick finally managed to ask. Massie tried to avoid a smile of accomplishment.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about what I'm going to accomplish in the next three months or so"

"I actually opened a modeling agency with a friend of mine I met last year in Barcelona. The Rivington Model Management. Would you like to work as a modeling agent? You'll have to set up models with fashion shows and campaign ads" Derrick was happy to help. Massie could see from his eyes and the way he spoke.

"I would adore that!" Massie stopped dancing, sounding extremely grateful. It would have been cool to work for a modeling agency, after all.

"We could have Claire work here as well if she wants. We need to hire as much help as we can" Derrick offered. He was being way too kind, which meant he was falling for her.

"You're great, Derrick. Seriously" Massie thanked.

"I'll have you meet my business partner tomorrow if you're interested" Derrick said reaching for his Blackberry Pearl.

"You're fantastic, Derrick. I am so lucky I got to meet you" Massie tried to sound sincere. She hugged him, and wrapped her arms around his manly neck, and leaned closer to his face to reach for a kiss.

Right as their lips brushed together, Massie pulled away before it got intense. "Sorry." Massie lied. This was the part where Derrick started to really fall for Massie. "This can't be happening"

She was going to leave him hanging for the next few days, and by the next week, she was going to surprise him in his office where she was going to invent some bullshit that will stop her from 'moving on' to him.

They would bond for three hours, and she then have dinner together. They would share their first kiss, and she would give him no more than that.

"Why? What is going on?"

She had all of this planned. "I-I... No. I really need to go." Massie shook her arms away to free herself from his arms that imprisoned her with his worried embrace.

"Massie, what's going on here?" Derrick asked as he followed her to the table. The others that sat in the table looked confused, wondering what went down in the dance floor.

"Claire, we gotta go" Massie ordered. Claire without hesitating got up, made eye contact with Plovert and soon later left the Frick Museum, feeling accomplished.

Massie held out her long naked arm to the street calling for a cab. As she wished a yellow taxi stopped in front of her and they got in.

"Did everything go as planned?" Claire asked, anticipating an answer that could please her.

"Yup. I used trick number 15. The 'I can't be in a relationship' drama. Next time I'll tell him that I promised myself that I wouldn't get into any relationship that isn't serious." Massie told as she opened the window for some fresh air. The cab smelled like Chinese food and it wasn't very pleasant unless you were eating it.

"Way to go Massie!" Claire high-fived her best friend.

"And after that I will tell him that I will not have sex before marriage'" Massie smiled and stuck her tongue out for the excitement. He would give in in any time.

"I can bet that he will propose in seven weeks tops! Hundred dollars!"

"I say eight or nine weeks" Massie said welcoming the challange.

Sooner than they hoped, Massie and Claire could get their hands on the four million dollars that was waiting for them in the bank under Derrick Harrington's account.

_boys were such fools._

**

* * *

**

They met!!

**It's going to be a Massie/Derrick and a Claire/Chris.**

**Review guys!**

**xoxo loveme2times**


	4. Task Four: Reconciling With Subjects

**Flirting With Disaster**  
Task Four: Reconcilation with the Subjects  
_(always be ready for a change of plan)_

The Plaza Hotel  
The Penthouse Suite Room  
Tuesday, May 5th  
12.00 PM

Massie Block woke up at ten in the morning and worked out in the Plaza's gym, where she kept in shape by running in the tapis roulant as she listened to Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas blasting from the plasma screen tv that was hanging from the ceiling.

After two hours of sports, Massie came back to the suite room in the penthouse to shower and then headed towards the walk in closet to pick an outfit for her visit to the Harrington's office. Her hair was blown out, and all she needed to do now was dress and apply some fierce make up on her petite and perfect face.

"Kuh-Laire!" Massie shouted when she searched the whole wardrobe and found nothing special to wear. She wanted him to drop on his knees and worship her when he saw her. And nothing in her wardrobe was worship worthy.

"What is it?" Claire asked as she walked in Massie's bedroom. She was still wearing her white silk man-like pajamas from an expensive brand called Natori that was sold in Saks Fifth Ave.

"What should I wear! I need to look jaw-dropping, and I _need_him to worship me!" Massie whined as she fell on the bed and kicked her legs on the matress that was covered by expensive sheets.

"Relax, take a deep breath, and I will help you find a gorgeous outfit for today." Claire said as she opened the walk in's door. She got inside and searched around as Massie turned on some music to relax.

After a short ten minutes, Claire came out holding items of clothing on her arm. She held them up against her torso to show Massie what it looked like. "What do you think. In my opinion this would look bewitching on you"

"Not bad! Why didn't I think about that before?" Massie's hopes were raised up as she touched the Diane von Furstenberg silk short indigo simple dress and a white long blazer that was warm and cool enough for the May weather.

"And as for the shoes, why don't you put on these Dior d'Orsay black pumps?" Claire grabbed a pair of shoes from the shoe rack and handed them to Massie.

Massie got off the bed and slid on the clothes after she sprayed on some deodorant. She saw her reflection from the full length mirror, and enjoyed what she saw. The clothes were extremely flattering, and showed off her long thin tan legs.

"This looks fantastic. I am so good at this" Claire admitted as she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Massie sat on the make up desk and pulled out her make up from the drawers. She put on the foundation, and then the eye liner on the top part of her eyes. She then curled her lashes to slide on the mascara, and finished off with the blush and coral colored lipstick.

It was an hour later when Massie was fully ready with the scent of Chanel N. 19 covering her body lightly like an aura. Claire was ready and dressed to, because she was also planning to meet Chris Plovert.

She didn't know why but she had been thinking about him for a whole week. She couldn't stop thinking that if she managed to pull the scam with him, they could have earned 4 Million each, or even more! She didn't managed to tell Massie yet, because she didn't like it when they changed plan or something went wrong.

Instead she lied to her best friend, and told her she was going to the John's Diner, the diner they always ended up eating at whenever they were in New York City. John, the diner's owner was a friend of theirs and sometimes accomplice when they needed since they very early years, so whenever they saw him he gave them free food.

They headed on separate ways. Massie walked a few blocks in Fifth Avenue, where she found herself in a major building that resembled a lot to the Trump Tower just a few blocks away from his office. She got in, and managed to pass security using the lame excuse that she was his girlfriend. At first the security didn't buy it, but later gave in when she showed some leg.

She took the elevator to the last floor and walked past the secretary without even acknowledging her and knocked on the glass door. Fortunately he had no meeting, so he immediately let her in.

"Come in" he said in a bored tone. Massie obeyed and opened the door, surprising him when he saw the face he though he would never see standing in front of the door. She didn't say anything, acting like she was too nervous to say anything. "Massie- Wow. I thought I would never see you again after you ran away from the Frick"

"Well, I was having a tough time thinking" Massie said as she walked towards his desk and sat on the leather chair in front.

"About what? I still don't understand what's going on" Derrick asked as he put away some paper work that he had just finished checking.

"Sorry I left so abruptly. I didn't mean to" Massie apologized as she put down her Chanel 2.55 bag on the chair next to hers.

"I don't understand. Was something wrong with my breath or something like that? It doesn't exactly build somebody's self esteem to be ditched right after I kiss a girl I like" Derrick expressed as he headed to the liquor cabin to make a drink.

"I know, I wasn't thinking properly." Massie apoligezed for the thousandt time. Derrick held a bottle of whisky asking if she wanted a drink. "Gin and Tonic"

"Well, how about an explanation? That would help" Derrick suggested as he gave her a gin and tonic poured in a crystal cup.

"It's a very long story" Massie tried to sound as if she didn't want to get into details.

"I have all day" Derrick responded as he pulled out his Blackberry. "Actually I don't. But I can free the day for you"

"That isn't necessary, you should do your work. I shouldn't have come without an appointment" Massie said grabbing her bag ready to walk away, but hoping to be stopped.

"Don't go! Not again. Sit down, don't worry about my work. That's what the other employees are for" Derrick pleaded, as he grabbed her thin wrist.

Massie sat down again, and grabbed her drink.

"Good, now tell me what is going on" Derrick recited sounding concerned.

"Okay. The truth is-" Massie started, sighed and opened her lipstick tinted mouth to speak again. "I'm a virgin"

"What?" He looked shocked and confused.

"I knew you'd react this way. All of you men are the same!" Massie grabbed her bag violently and headed to the door. He then rushed to grab her wrist for the tenth time, and stopped her.

"Massie, Massie. Stop, I didn't say it was wrong or bad! I was just taken by surprise" Derrick defended his shocked reaction.

"Save it."

"I'm serious Block. You being a virgin will not change what I feel for you" Derrick reassured her. Massie's tense body relaxed, glad he told her.

"I am warning you. I am planning to stay a virgin until marriage"

"No problem. I feel about you strongly, and we only met twice. I can't even imagine how I will feel after a date" Derrick admitted.

"Is that a subtle way to ask me out on a date Mr. Harrington?" Massie teased as she played with his button down shirt.

"Indeed it is Miss Block" Derrick replied with an ecstatic smile on his face. "So what is your answer?"

"I would be very flattered to" Massie replied and finished with a long peck on the mouth.

"I think we are just in time to grab a bite at my favorite restaurant a block away from the office. Do you know Besos?" Derrick asked grabbing his jacket. He looked hot in a suit.

"Sure I do. Don't you need to make a reservation at least two weeks prior the date?"

"You do, if you're not Derrick Harrington. My father owns half of the restaurant" Derrick smiled proud.

"Wow. You are quiet a catch" Massie joked as she smiled. The two walked out of the office and Derrick told his assistant to cancel all of his meetings for the day. Massie was ready for day full of talking and bonding. She hoped Derrick was up to the challange.

The Plaza Hotel  
The Penthouse Suite  
Wednesday, May 6th  
10.00 AM

Claire Lyons looked down at the street from the impressive height of the Plaza's penthouse's balcony. No, she was definitely not thinking about jumping off. Even though the situation she was in didn't exactly help. Why did Massie have to be so damn stubbourn?

She didn't get it. Massie was never open for new possibilities, especially when it was about scams. She wanted everything in order, perfect. If something was out of space, she would get mad. And when Massie got mad, it was not a pretty sight.

Claire really wanted to tell her what she really did the day before. One thing she hated doing was lie to Massie, because she knew that sooner or later she would have come and found out the real truth. And when she would find out she would explode right in front of her, which never failed to scare the crap out of her.

It was exactly ten am and thirty seconds now. Massie was to the enter the ivory colored wooden door in any moment, and when she did, Claire needed to be mentally ready to confront her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't bear spending the next two hours arguing with her best friend. It was just too stressing, and she would give up before Massie anyway so there was no point.

But if she didn't tell her, Massie would have killed her when she found out anyway. Yes, telling her was a way better choice than be killed.

When Claire heard the sound of the plastic card getting inserted in the hole she bolted out of the wooden chair in the balcony and entered the hotel, anxiously waiting for her to open the damn door.

"You're up already?" Massie asked surprised. She was wearing a tight tank top from Theory, and a pair of dark leggings that she used for sports and promenades. Claire tried to fake a smile. "Where you waiting for me?" She gulped the water from the bottle of Evian.

"Actually, I was" Claire admitted as she pulled a chair for her friend. Massie looked confused and did as Claire wanted. She sat on the chair, and waited for Claire to tell her what on earth was going on.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Massie questioned as she slammed the plastic bottle on the French hand-carved marble table.

"No, everything is alright. I just wanted to let you know that" Claire took a deep breath before continuing, clearly showing how nervous she really was. "I think we should change our plan"

"What? What are you saying? Our plan is beyond perfect! There's no way I'm going to change something I've worked so hard for in the past few weeks!" Massie screamed as she got up. Goodness sake's, she had such a bad temper.

"This will get us more than triple the money we would get now" Claire persuaded her. "And we wouldn't even fall back, you know? We would be in the same level, except for the fact that there will be two victims instead of just one"

"Too dangerous" Massie insisted.

"Massie, our _job_is dangerous" Claire stated. Massie rolled her eyes and turned them towards the ceiling, as if she was asking God to help Claire to reason. "I already made Chris really interested in me. He adores me, from what I can see. And I told him about my situation with my sexuality"

"That you'd wait for marriage" Massie answered.

"Exactly."

"Listen, I think it will be a big break for us. We won't have to work ever again. We won't have to lay our hands on filthy rich bastards anymore." Claire tried to convinced Massie who was wearing her hair all tied up in a tight and tall ponytail, which looked sleek and elegant.

"There is one problem with this plan of yours anyway" Massie raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow as if she was really enjoying this moment. Claire looked at her, obviously asking her what was the flaw in her perfect plan. "Who will be the other woman?"

"Shit. I didn't think about that" Claire cursed as she kicked the marble table's leg.

"Well, I think your plan won't be so bad after all. This will probably be our retirement money" Massie took Claire by surprise when she heard that phrase. "Finding the other woman won't be hard. We have an interview at the Rivington Modeling Agency with Derrick's partner. Her name is Alicia Rivera, and apparently she is very hard to get along with"

"What has the Rivington Modeling Agency got anything to do with the other woman?" Claire asked confused.

"Silly, do you have any idea how many models that try out for a photo shoot and never make it to the big shots are desperate for easy money?" Massie asked as if it was the most obvious thing ever. It kind of was, but Claire was never the smart one. "Let me answer that for you, hon. _A lot_. They'd be satisfied with a mere five grand"

"Great then! We're all set. We're really doing this for the big bucks now" Claire exclaimed punching the air as if she just won the freaking lottery. This was way better than winning any lottery. No lottery provided BILLIONS, like she was going to have in a month or two.

"You'd better prepare yourself, we are having lunch with Alicia Rivera and Derrick at twelve thirty. And since she looks down at almost everybody make sure to dress to impress, alright?" Massie said as she headed towards her bathroom to take a shower.

"Sure" Claire obeyed as she smiled at her accomplishment. The confrontation was not that hard after all. Easier than expected.

Now she had to try everything to impress the Rivera girl, and find a willing home wrecker that would complete their plan.

Stealing billions shouldn't be so easy. Then why was everything going so freaking smoothly? When was the challenging part going to come? That was what Claire wanted to get over with. _She had no idea, but it was just around the corne_r.


End file.
